What REALLY Happened- Wht Discord is Immune to Fluttershy's Stare
by 4 Fun Fan Fiction
Summary: I know, I know, I always did YuGiOh fic's. I thought I would try somethig different. Hope you enjoy!
_**What I think happened- Why Discord is immune to Fluttershy's Stare
**_

* * *

Long ago, in the magical land of Equestria, lived the two greatest princesses of all time; Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Though they were great rulers, they had one very special friend, a Draconequuis named Discord. Celestia, Luna, and Discord were childhood friends and had been friends ever since. The land of Equestria had been a peaceful place for many ponies to live in peacefully.

However, fate would not let this continue for long. Soon, Discord found a special liking for Celestia and Celestia returned the felling. This was kept secret from Luna, however. Within a few months, Celestia and Discord had a secret wedding deep within the stone mountains. Luna and many other of the princesses most trusted ponies were invited, but they swore to keep it secret from the other ponies in equestria.

After a while… most of the ponies invited to the wedding were used to having Discord in the palace or having Celestia leave the palace to go visit him. Then, after a small mishap at the palace, discord was no longer allowed inside the palace, for his powers of chaos, being a Draconequuis, were slowly growing unstable if not used.

Discord claimed it was not his fault and that he would try to conceal his magic better, but Celestia said that she didn't want her subjects in harms way. Offended, Discord argued with Celestia saying she did not love him, and Celestia returned the feeling in a way she regretted the moment after. This continued for a while until Celestia suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

Discord, shocked by the sudden movement, carried her back to Canterlot to see if she was going to be alright. Celeste regained health quickly and automatically went to apologize to Discord. She had found him on a bench in the royal garden. She sat next to him. Discord was looking depressed and Celestia asked Discord if anything was wrong. Discord claimed that HE was responsible for Celestia's condition, for he believed that, in his anger, had used his magic upon her by accident. Celestia denied it instantly, But Discord claimed that he knew what had happened.

Then he suggested that he leave Canterlot before he hurt any pony else. Celestia then said that she would not allow him to leave her, but Discord argued that he would rather never see her again than see her hurt. Luna, listening in on the conversation, wanted to step in, but resisted.

The two continued to quarrel until Luna finally cracked. She stepped in and, as calmly as she could, told Discord that he was not allowed to leave her sister alone just because of one small accident. However, Luna had not said it as calmly as she had hoped, and Discord asked her lo leave him and Celestia alone. Celestia rejected automatically when she had heard how harshly Discord had referred to her younger sister, and told Discord not to address her sister in such a manner. Discord then yelled at Celestia for not taking his side and for allowing her sister to butt-in THEIR conversation. Before Celestia could say anything, Luna yelled at Discord for yelling at her sister, and Celestia yelled out loud that this was not going anywhere. Luna had calmed, and had apologized for her behavior, but not long after did Celestia notice that Discord was missing.

She found him flying away, and every inch of Canterlot he passed over became a victim for override chaos to occur. Celestia and Luna flew up to him and had asked him to stop the chaos magic, but he then claimed he couldn't and that now he was SURE that he had to leave. Celestia blocked him in his path and told him that he couldn't leave without trying to stop the magic, but Discord wouldn't have it. He got even more angry and the only thing he could do at the moment was cause more chaos the more angry he got.

Then he yelled at Celestia by reminding her that she did not want her subjects to get harmed, but now she was trying to make sure that evil magic stayed in their world. This shocked Celestia and for a moment she couldn't figure out why that was true. Luna saw her sister in shock and Discord was growing even more hateful in himself seeing ponies running in terror, but that hateful energy only fed his magic and the chaos grew.

Luna tried to tell Discord that he was starting to draw a circle in his magic, but then a giant plant with thrones grabbed Luna and pulled her down. Celestia awoke from her trance and went to go save her sister.

Discord then realized how bad the situation was, and remembered about one of the conversations he had had with Celestia before they got married. He thought maybe if he could reach the Elements of Harmony before his magic could, he could give them to Celestia and Luna, so that they could stop the chaos. He then started to fly toward the Elemental Sanctuary, where the Elements of harmony were kept. He then started heading for the sanctuary.

Celestia had saved Luna and the two sisters were fighting off plants until Discord caught Luna's eye. She thought Discord was planning on destroying the Elements so that they could not be used against him. She pointed this out to Celestia and under their circumstances, Luna's story was easy to believe.

Together they raced after Discord. Celeste saw a young filly in trouble above Discord and shot the plant with a blast of magic. The filly jumped onto a platform to safety, but the end of the plant that was shot by Celestia had ripped off and fell. The ginormous plant almost fell on top of Discord. Discord thought that Celestia had done that on porpoise, and attacked.

Luna's comment about Discord trying to destroy the Elements now made even more sense to Celestia and Luna, for they were behind Discord and did not know that the plant had fallen right infant of him from the angle they were watching at. They thought Discord had seen them and had attacked because he did not want them to reach the Elements.

This broke out into an epic battle between Discord, Celestia and Luna. Not knowing how to control his own magic, Discord was making even more chaos than he intended too. Not knowing how to fight Discord's magic, Celestia and Luna made it their main priority to get every pony out of Canterlot and to safety. THEN they would fight Discord properly.

Finally, after hours of fighting, Celestia and Luna were exhausted, and retreated into Fillydelfia for regrouping. They took as many ponies with them as possible. Discord then, himself, was exausted and searched for a place to rest. The only place not yet affected by the chaos was the throne room, and Discord sat in Celestia's throne.

(Though he was more interested in how soft the pillow was than where he was sitting.)

Little did he know, Celestia and Luna had managed to get to the Elements of Harmony and after a day of rest, the Princess confronted Discord. Discord, thought that Celestia had come to try to TALK him into turning back, that is why he laughed when Celestia and Luna told him that they were going to beat him with the Elements of Harmony.

And with that, Discord was then nothing but a stone statue. And with Discord unavailable, his magic slowly faded away. But not long after did Celestia realize she was pregnant.

Within a few months, Celestia brought to the world a beautiful Pegasus with yellow fur and a long, pink mane. Celestia named her Fluttershy. However, when the filly was a month old, Celestia could no longer take care of her. Saddened, she had no choice but to send the young filly off to Cloudstale with adopted Pegesi parents.

-I Believe You Know What Happened Next- But this, to me, makes a lot of sense on why Fluttershy can use 'The Stare' and how Discord is unaffected by it. I believe Fluttershy inherited some of Discord's magic, but she can only use it in one form. (The Stare) And so Discord is not effected by it because it's actually HIS magic she is using.

* * *

 **4F's: I thought I would give My Little Pony a try. Hope you like it!**


End file.
